The field of the present invention is multi-compartment mixing containers.
Containers are known for separately storing two liquids and automatically mixing the two liquids when the container is opened. Reference is made to one such example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,138. Such containers have utility when the combination of liquids will react or allow a deterioration of the combination.
Dual mixing containers which automatically mix liquids upon opening tend to be of complicated design. However, where beverages and other price sensitive products are to be mixed, inexpensive and uncomplicated mechanisms are needed to facilitate use, filling operations, sanitation, possible storage and competitiveness of packaging.